Consoler un Chaton
by Akagamie
Summary: SPOIL du quatrième procès de Trials and Tribulations! Juste après ce terrible procès, Mia accuse difficilement le choc. Et devinez qui est là pour s'occuper d'elle ?


**Auteur: Akagamie**

 **Disclaimer: hmmm...Je crois qu'il serait fort utile d'observer les faits avec précision pour être sûr de pouvoir conclure objectivement que les présents personnages employés ne sont pas censés m'appartenir.**

 **Spoiler: Trial and Tribulation**

 **blabla:je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus, excepté que je m'excuse si les personnages sont trop OOC. Ce n'est voulu en aucun cas.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

« Un avocat ne se laisse aller à pleurer que lorsque tout est terminé.

-D-Diego... »

L'avocat la regardait, un sourire si naturel sur les lèvres, se fichant de son poing ensanglanté et des débris de céramique qui jonchaient la barre que Mia força sur ses maxillaires et fit de son mieux pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Voilà, c'est ça Chaton.

Elle garda le sourire jusqu'à sortir de la salle, l'avocat sur les talons. Elle vit Hunter hocher la tête pour saluer, lui aussi choqué par la fin du procès. Elle y répondit à peine. Une fois dans le hall, elle se tourna vers Diego, le sourire pâle toujours présent :

-Tu m'excuses, je dois aller aux toilettes.

-Pas de problème, je t'attends là. J'en profiterais pour vérifier si le café de la machine est consommable.

Elle lui tourna le dos, traversa l'assemblée qui discutait de ce qui venait de se passer, essayant de garder une démarche droite, sûre d'elle, et le sourire. Déjà des journalistes fondaient sur elle, l'écrasant sous des questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre.

Une fois la porte des toilettes fermée à clé, Mia laissa un hurlement de rage jaillir d'elle, frappant le mur de toutes ses forces avec ses poings. La douleur physique lui faisait du bien, lui permettant de se concentrer sur autre chose que les dernières minutes du procès. Les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux, brouillant les lignes autour d'elle.

Quand son hystérie prit fin, elle était essoufflée, les phalanges ouvertes. Le carrelage blanc des murs était couvert de sang, mais elle se sentait mieux. Ne sachant combien de temps elle était restée dans la cabine, elle espéra que Diego était parti. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la voie dans cet état. Elle sortie et se passa les mains sous l'eau. Les blessures picotèrent, l'eau prit une couleur rouge, presque semblable aux cheveux de cette sorcière. Mia serra les dents.

Lorsqu'elle sortit des toilettes, les mains dissimulées sous son veston, elle sursauta en voyant l'avocat adossé au mur, les bras croisé regardant dans le vide.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu devrais crier moins fort, on t'entendais depuis le couloir, et ce n'était pas que des miaulements, plaisanta-t-il.

Mia se força à sourire, encore.

-Bon tu viens ?

-Où ça ?

-Tu passes à la maison. Tu as besoin d'un bon remontant, Chaton !

-Merci, Diego, mais je pense que je vais rentrer... Le procès m'a épuisé.

Le sourire. Toujours le sourire.

-Écoute, vu l'état émotionnel dans lequel tu es, je refuse que tu passes la soirée seule.

-Je suis encore assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux, grinça-t-elle.

-Ouh, mais c'est que le Chaton sort ses griffes on dirait ! Il en faudra plus que ça !

Sur ces mots, il la pris par les cuisses et l'installa sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle poussa un petit cri surpris. Il s'assura qu'il avait bien sa prise et commença à l'emmener vers le parking.

-Diego, repose-moi ! DIEGOOOO !

Mia tambourinait sur son dos, pour qu'il la lâche, rouge d'être traitée en sac à patate. Le couloir était heureusement désert, sinon elle était sûre qu'elle serait morte de honte. Quand il eut traversé le couloir, il s'arrêta et dit :

-Soit tu viens avec moi et je te repose, soit je te fais traverser le hall comme ça. Oh, et les journalistes ne sont pas encore parti !

-C'est bon, tu as gagné, céda-t-elle.

Diega rigola et la reposa sur le sol. Mia lui adressa un regard furieux avant de le suivre le plus dignement possible.

Arrivé devant sa voiture, il ouvrit galamment la portière :

« Après toi, Chaton. »

Elle se contenta d'un regard méprisant qui fit sourire l'avocat. Diego s'assit sur le siège du conducteur et mit le contact. La voiture démarra et ils commencèrent à rouler.

Mia gardait le regard figé sur la le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. L'avocat, concentré sur la route se contenta de mettre la radio, comprenant sans doute l'envie de silence de sa passagère.

Ils arrivèrent finalement après une vingtaine de minutes devant un immeuble imposant. Mia sorti de la voiture et attendit que Diego lui serve de guide.

-Je suis au 9eme étage.

-Tu dois avoir une belle vue...

-T'imagine même pas !

Il tapa le digicode, la porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et poussa un juron en apercevant la petite pancarte « en panne ».

-J'espère que tu aimes les escaliers, Chaton.

Mia ne répondit rien, perdue dans ses pensées.

Il grimpèrent les escaliers, les deux assez sportifs pour ne pas avoir à faire de pause entre deux étages.

Une fois au neuvième étage, Diego se dirigea vers la deuxième porte à droite et la déverrouilla, avant de laisser passer la jeune femme. La première chose qui frappa Mia était l'odeur du café. Connaissant le personnage, elle s'y attendait, mais pas à ce point !

Elle ne buvait pas tellement de café, préférant le thé, vert de préférence, quand elle en avait l'occasion mais l'odeur du café avait quelque chose réconfortant.

Elle fit quelque pas à l'intérieur, balayant du regard la pièce qui mêlait cuisine et pièce à vivre, séparer par un comptoir de bar. Une porte menait sans doute à une chambre ou à une salle d'eau. L'appartement était meublé simplement, mais efficacement. On s'y sentait à l'aise. Elle entendit Diego refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Vas-y, fais comme chez toi. Je vais aller faire du café.

-Je croyais que j'étais trop jeune, que je devais me contenter de bonbon au café ?

-Yep, c'est toujours le cas, mais aujourd'hui, on fête ton premier procès !

Mia ne répondit rien. Son premier procès, hein ? Quelle blague ! Comme si on pouvait fêter une catastrophe pareille. Elle se força à faire un sourire, comme le lui avait conseillé l'avocat.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé et enleva son veston et cacha ses mains dessous. Elle continua d'observer l'environnement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Diego refuserait son aide, arguant probablement qu'elle n'aurait pas l'expérience pour faire du vrai café. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse encombrée de papier.

-Tu devrais peut-être faire soigner ça ? Demanda Mia en désignant la main égratignée de Diego.

-Bah, c'est qu'un bobo. Mais si tu insistes pour jouer l'infirmière...

Mia soupira face au sourire en coin de l'avocat. Il se leva et alla chercher sa trousse de secours par une porte dans un coin. Il la posa sur les genoux de Mia et tendit sa main.

-Je ne suis pas doué pour les pansements, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle prit le désinfectant et commença à arroser généreusement un coton quand Diego s'exclama :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes doigts ?!

-C'est rien. Répondit-elle trop vite.

Il lui saisit délicatement les mains en maugréant. Le sang avait coagulé rapidement, mais ce n'était pas beau à voir.

-Tss... Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas casser les os...

Il commença à panser les phalanges endoloris. Mia ne dit rien, détournant seulement le regard, rouge de honte, supportant le picotement douloureux de la gaze stérilisée sur ses doigts. Quand il eut finit, Diego pansa sa propre main. Et avala son café en quelques gorgées. Pas assez fort.

L'avocate le sentait profondément agacé, voir en colère. Elle but son café à petite gorgée, l'odeur lui saturant l'odorat et les papilles. Il n'y était pas aller de main de morte sur la dose.

Le silence était inconfortable. Diego parti laver sa tasse et avisa l'heure.

-Tu as faim ?

-Non, merci.

C'était vrai, elle ne se sentait pas de manger tellement son estomac était noué. Déjà que le café avait eu du mal à passer, alors un aliments solide !

L'avocat revint et s'assit à côté d'elle à nouveau.

-Mia ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, c'était rare pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

-Si tu n'as pas envie de sourire, ne le fais pas.

-Mais c'est toi qui me l'a dit, que tant que... se défendit-elle, le coin de ses lèvres s'abaissant.

-Oui, je te l'ai dit, mais là, tu fais mal au cœur. Tu as le droit de craquer, tu peux te le permettre. La fin du procès était plus amère que le plus amère des cafés, et c'était ton premier. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se terminer comme ça, mais ce n'ai pas de ta faute...

Les larmes avait recommencer à couler sur les joues de Mia. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa figure pour tenter vainement de les cacher.

N'ayant pas l'habitude de la voir dans cet état, il suivit son instinct et la plaqua contre lui. Un peu rudement, mais la jeune femme cacha son visage dans son veston. Il la tenait serré contre lui et la berçait doucement. Il l'entendit marmonner qu'elle n'était pas faite pour la profession. Comme au tribunal, ces mots l'avaient énervé. Il répondit d'une voix douce :

-Ne dis pas ça Chaton. Tu t'es battue comme une lionne. Rosenberg ne t'aurais jamais confier le procès si tu n'en avais pas les compétences.

-Mais Mr. Florimet... c'est.. su... suicidé, parce que je... je n'avais pas... assez de... forces.

-C'est faux. Il est mort à cause de cette vipère.

La conversation mourut d'elle même. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Juste à Mia de cuver son trop plein d'émotion.

La voir comme ça faisait trembler de rage l'avocat. Toute sa colère était dirigé vers ce démon à gueule d'ange de Dahlia. Mia était une femme drôle, une femme forte, une femme belle. Au cabinet, elle ne se laissait pas faire, et aimait passionnément son travail et la recherchede la vérité. Elle avait assuré sa défense, il c'était presque attendu à devoir l'aider plus que ça. Elle allait faire une brillante carrière, il fallait juste qu'elle prenne un peu plus confiance en elle.

Alors la voir en train de pleurer à cause d'une sorcière était quelque chose d'intolérable. Savoir quelle s'était blessée à cause de ce procès de malheur était inadmissible.

Les sanglots finirent par s'apaiser. Mia respira profondément avant de s'éloigner du torse de l'avocat et essaya de lui adresser un sourire.

-Désolée...

-T'excuse pas, Chaton. Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici ce soir?

Elle le regarda, surprise, avant d'acquiescer timidement.

De toute façon, il n'allait pas la laisser repartir chez elle toute seule avec ses idées noires.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il lui proposa de voir un film. Ce qu'elle accepta, reconnaissante. Il alluma la télé et tomba sur un début de générique, d'un film qui venait de sortir au box office. Mia avait lu la critique dans, un magazine, il relatait des début d'un samouraï qui se faisait appeler le Samouraï de Fer. Le film avait le mérite de combler le silence et de ne pas faire réfléchir spécialement. Le genre de film où on se dit « je l'ai vu » et on le range dans un coin de notre la cinémathèque.

Lorsqu'il s'acheva par une page de publicité, avant le début du treizième épisode d'une série. Mia était un peu somnolente, aussi Diego lui fit la remarque avec un petit sourire :

-Pas de café pour toi !

Elle lui fit un bref sourire.

-Je plaisante pas, va te coucher dans la chambre, je prends le canapé.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui ! Si t'as besoin de pyjama, fouille dans le deuxième tiroirs de la commode, t'auras des tee-shirt, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

-Merci.

Mia se leva et alla dans la chambre. Ne se sentant pas la force de faire sa toilette après cette journée, elle se sentait complètement vidée. Elle farfouilla dans le tiroir et tira un large tee-shirt marron, clamant « Le côté café de la force », un grain de café parodiant Dark Vador. Mia bugga bien cinq minutes. Est-ce que Diego était seulement sérieux ? Ne cherchant pas plus loin, elle se déshabilla conservant tout de même ses sous-vêtements et passa le tee-shirt, qui arriva un peu plus haut que le dessus du genoux. Si chez elle elle dormait nue, chez les gens c'était une autre paire de manche.

Elle avisa le lit, king size s'il vous plaît, dont les couvertures étaient défaites. En même temps, elle n'imaginait pas le l'accro à la caféine aussi ordonné que l'était l'appartement. Au moment où elle allait s'y glisser, Diego ouvrit la porte et la regarda pensivement avant de commenter :

-Ça fait longtemps que je le l'ai pas porter celui-là. Je vérifiais si le chaton était bien installé.

-C'est parfait, merci.

-Okay, bonne nuit !

-Merci à toi aussi.

Il referma la porte, et Mia ferma la lumière. Les volets étaient à peine entrouverts, laissant filtrer la lumière de la ville. Elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures et replia les jambes contre elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Et toutes les images du procès défilèrent devant ses yeux. La première rencontre avec l'accusé. L'arrivé de Diego. Le juge. Le regard condescendant d'Hunter. Dahlia cachant son jeu. Les remarques mesquines de toute part. L'oppression qu'elle avait ressentie en face de l'assemblée. Ses erreurs. Sa faiblesse. La mort.

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

Non, elle ne pleurerait.

Pas encore.

Les larmes percèrent le barrage des paupières.

Ne pouvait-elle pas juste cesser d'être geignarde ?

Les larmes roulèrent sur sa joues et mouillèrent le coussin.

Pourquoi était-elle si faible ?

D'autres suivirent, accompagnées de sanglots.

Pourquoi ?

Diego, allongé sur le canapé, les mains sous la nuque, les yeux grand fixant le plafond, entendait les pleurs affaiblis de la jeune avocate. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer que l'issue d'un procès pouvait autant fragiliser quelqu'un. Un procès perdu pouvait diminuer la confiance en soi, mais avec un peu de travail et de recul permettait de voir ses erreurs, d'avancer. Là... ce n'était pas une question de perdre ou gagner. C'était uniquement l'impuissance à l'état pure d'un Chaton face à un démon.

Lorsque les sanglots se turent, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et toqua. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte. Sur le lit, les couverture tremblait. Il s'approcha à pas lent, appelant doucement la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, avant de s'allonger et de l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Elle ne résista pas. Il essaya de lui dire paroles rassurantes, mais ils savaient que tout les mots du monde ne pourraient rien faire. Il fallait juste qu'elle passe au dessus, qu'il la soutienne.

Mia se détendit petit à petit dans les bras de Diego, qui la tenait serré contre lui. Elle se sentait protégé dans son étreinte, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration profonde. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas endormi, qu'il veillait sur elle. C'est en se concentrant sur cette pensée que Mia s'endormit.

Quand Diego la sentie enfin dans les limbes du sommeil, il soupira. Il s'installa plus confortablement, veillant à ce qu'elle soit toujours contre lui et s'endormit à son tour. Demain est un autre jour, qui sera différents. Et peut-être que Mia se reprendra. Et peut-être même qu'elle pourra goûter au vrai café.

* * *

 **Vos impressions ?**


End file.
